


cross - fire

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, M/M, Regret, oz/gilbert is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert comes to see a dangerous circumstance and makes a dire choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cross - fire

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, don't ask.

Oz in the middle of the clash with the chain they were fighting – had been caught in its grip; it was squeezing him as if trying to kill him – to crush the life out of him. He couldn’t breathe its hands were tight on his windpipe. Oz looked up and saw Gilbert. 

“Master, Oz!” he cried out – the smile on Oz’s face as he saw Gilbert.

Gilbert fired a shot at the chain; it only tightened its grip on Oz’s body and neck.

He wanted to free the grip it had on Oz – to save the person he cared for most – his trusted friend, his master and nay the person he /loved/

He looked up at his brave master – tears and blood pooling from his body.

He sees him whisper, “Pull the trigger, Gilbert.”

Gilbert hesitates – there… there has to be another way he can’t lose Oz again, not again and not by his own hands but seeing his beloved master in such distress and pain – crying out in agony and dripping with blood. 

The raven shuts his eyes – click, click, bang, bang.

He pulls the trigger.


End file.
